This Something New
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: He liked holding her like this. He hadn't realized that it wasn't just him, that he wasn't just oddly content with little things because of his complete lack of experience in loving someone. The realization that she liked standing there in his arms gave Walter a warm, pleasant feeling.


**This came out of another oneshot I've been working on for a couple days now. It's not set at any specific point, just very shortly after whenever Walter and Paige get together, so every aspect of their relationship is either new or completely uncharted territory.**

 **Basically, we've just got some Waige foreplay here, so enjoy!**

* * *

When he opened the door and the roof came into view, he saw Paige was standing near the edge, her hands on the wall, staring out at the city. Walter smiled, walking across the roof toward her. He could tell by the way her head swiveled ever so slightly so her right ear was pointed in his general direction that she heard his approach.

As he came up behind her, he slid his arms around her stomach and she tipped her head back as her hands came up to rest on his arms. "Hey."

Her tone was playful, almost flirtatious. Walter smiled. "You weren't at your desk when I got back and I thought you might have come up here."

"You were right," she said, stating the obvious. "Mmmmm, this feels good."

"What?" he asked.

"This," she said, swaying slightly side to side.

 _Oh._ He liked holding her like this. He hadn't realized that it wasn't just him, that he wasn't just oddly content with little things because of his complete lack of experience in loving someone. _She likes standing here in my arms._ The realization gave Walter a pleasant warm feeling. He kissed her hair.

She turned her head, craning her neck around, and he stretched to meet her, the corners of their mouths meeting, and he felt her hands squeeze his arms gently. He kissed her cheek, then right below her ear, marveling at how soft her skin was right at that spot.

He felt her draw in a breath as his lips focused there, and with it came a tiny sound from the back of her throat. She leaned back against him slightly, loosening the hold her hands had on his arms. He splayed his fingers over her stomach, feeling her body heat through her shirt, and moved his mouth a little lower to her neck.

His name escaped her lips in a breathy sigh, accompanied by the tiniest sound that seemed almost like a giggle, telling him that although he couldn't see her face, she was smiling.

Her response emboldened Walter. He slid his hands up, slowly and hesitantly, to her breasts, waiting for a signal from her to stop, they were on the roof, why was he so forward, this wasn't appropriate, this was proof he still wasn't capable of sustaining something with her. Stopping _just_ shy of them, he let his thumbs run lightly underneath, and he heard her tiny, quiet gasp, and then felt extra pressure against his chest as she leaned back into him. Her waist was free – if she wanted to squirm out and away from him, it would be easy. But her hips, too, pressed back against him as she drew in another audible breath. He slid his hands up and over them, applying only slight pressure. He garnered by the way Paige continued to push back against him that he was doing something right.

"Walter," she said, and he dropped his lips to her neck again, this time sucking lightly on the soft skin he found there. " _Oh_..." She pushed herself harder against him, and, encouraged, he briefly removed his hands from her breasts to attempt to work the buttons on the front of her shirt. Once he located the snap on her bra, he stopped. "This okay?" He whispered, his mouth against her ear.

"Uh huh," she whispered, reaching up herself and undoing the hook. Walter replaced his hands, letting the pads of his thumbs trail over her nipples before rubbing his palms across them, kneading gently, then a little less gently. He wanted to use a hand to hold her firmly against his hips, but thankfully he didn't have to – she was leaning into him with her whole body and when he ground his hips against her rear end, she didn't pull away. He moaned quietly against her neck and dragged his thumbs firmly over her nipples.

She pushed back against him with such force he thought he might stagger backward. He returned his lips to her neck, more forcefully this time, intending to mark her. She reached up and back, pushing her fingers through his hair. "Just..."

"Just what?" He mumbled, closing his hands firmly around her breasts and massaging them, his fingers running along the undersides.

" _Just_..." she gasped again, tipping her head back again and moaning. Walter smirked at the realization that she wasn't able to form a sentence. She turned around to face him, and put her mouth firmly on his. He kissed her back eagerly, feverishly curling his arms around her and pulling her as close as possible. She wiggled against him, molding her body to his, and linked her fingers around the back of his head, holding him in place.

That wasn't necessary. He had no intention of letting this stop.

But...

"Paige," he grunted when her fingers closed over the button on his pants.

She pulled back slightly, but didn't move away. "We're on the roof."

He nodded, glad that she either understood or had just developed the same concern herself. She was breathing hard, her pupils dilated and her cheeks pink, and he was certain she was seeing the same as she looked at him. Her hair had fallen down in front of her face, and she brushed it back, letting out a long, loud breath. "Dammit." She wiggled her shoulders, shifting her bra straps back up onto them and clumsily fastening the clasp back together.

Walter drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly as he watched her button up her shirt. "I'm sorry."

"Oh. No." She stepped close to him again, closing her eyes and pressing her lips tenderly to his. "Oh God no," she murmured against his mouth.

"Okay," he said, relieved, hugging her against him.

"I'll be right back," she said after a moment, easing out of his arms and walking quickly to the door and disappearing into the stairwell. Walter cocked his head, curious. She was gone for a minute or two, and then reappeared. "Everyone's gone."

Walter's eyebrows rose curiously, and Paige gave a tiny smile that came across as both slightly nervous as well as excited. "The garage is empty?" He asked, needing clarification.

"Uh huh." She searched his eyes, her cheeks pinking up again. "We're completely alone."

"Hmmm." A smile slowly spread over his face and she grinned, grabbing his hand and leading him down the stairs to the loft.


End file.
